nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Finding Nemo
|system2JP = December 6, 2003 |system2EU = |system2AU = August 15, 2003 |genre = Action-adventure |ESRB = E |PEGI = 3 |CERO = A |USK = 0 |ACB = G |rating = Yes |Fix = a }} Finding Nemo is a video game released for the Nintendo GameCube and the Game Boy Advance based off the Disney/Pixar movie with the same name. It was released after the death of the animator, Glenn McQueen who passed away in October 29, 2002. It was released when the movie was released in Spring. Plot After the death of Marlin's wife, Coral, Marlin finds a clownfish egg and names the baby, Nemo. One morning, Nemo woke up and exited his home with Marlin. Today is Nemo's first day of school. After being bored with Mr. Ray, Nemo was warned to not swim in open water as it's dangerous. Later, Dr. Sherman took away Nemo and Marlin can't find his son. Later, Marlin crashed into a Regal Tang named Dory and after the problem, a great white shark met with the two fish. After the sharks' pledge, Dory was hit by the mask Dr. Sherman dropped and Bruce smells blood! Bruce chases the two and was chased by the explosion. Now in the West Wallaby Dental Office, Nemo was in a tank and met up with strange new fish called the Tank Gang. After that, Marlin and Dory are searching for Nemo, but they entered a dark place and battled an anglerfish. One night, Gill plans to the tank gang how to escape when they put a pebble on the filter, it will be dirty and the dentist uses the AquaScum 2003 on the tank, the dentist has to put the fish in bags and roll down to the ocean! However, they are the dentist's fish! Later, Marlin and Dory are lost in a jellyfish forest after Squishy, a little jellyfish was hit. Later after escaping, the East Australian Current, a group of turtles come to get them. Later, to let the dentist put the fish out, Nemo must put the pebbles in the filter, making it dirty. Back in the ocean after escaping the EAC, a blue whale eats up Marlin and Dory and they have to find a way out. Later, the tank is dirty and the dentist has to clean. Later, Dory and Marlin are helped by a pelican named Nigel to find Nemo. Later, Darla entered the office and tapped the glass. The Riot of the Dentist's office has began. Nemo was flushed when he entered the drain after the riot in the dentist's office. In the sewers, they are lost in an area with crabs and Nemo was finally found! A pair of fishermen are about to catch the fish and a grouper told one fish that he's swimming the wrong way. Later, the fish are trapped in the net and the net broke! Later, Nemo was reunited back and will later be good now. Gameplay Players take place in Sydney, Australia in the Great Barrier Reef. They play as three fish, Nemo, Marlin and Dory. They fight through enemies and collect shells and collect starfish to power up. Some enemies will be a threat and you must use a bubble to kill them. There are many levels you must survive through. Levels #Going to School #Field Trip #The Drop Off #Mask Chase #Catch Dory #Minefield #Submarine #Hide and Seek #Mask Search #Anglerfish Chase #Mount Wannahockaloogie #Jellyfish Race #Training with Gill #East Australian Current #The Plan #Whale Chase #Treatment Plant #Fishing Net Rescue Environmental Locations *The School - You meet with your three friends, Tad the Butterflyfish, Pearl the Dumbo Octopus and Sheldon the Seahorse. The kids will help you find a way to get to Dr. Sherman's boat, but Marlin won't let you go there! *The Sunken Ship - You'll be in a mine field, but they'll explode. If you hop on one, it'll explode and you'll die. You also must escape from Bruce, as he'll try to eat you, because of the blood from Dory. *The Dentist's Office - You'll be in a tank after being caught by the dentist. You meet the tank gang and they'll help you. One night when the dentist left, you must follow the gang. Later, you must clog up the filter and then escape the tank. *The Deep, Dark Sea - It's dark in here. Inside, there is no light, except for an anglerfish. You must later escape from the anglerfish, who's trying to eat you. *The Jellyfish Forest - You'll be lost in a jellyfish forest, because they are annoyed. You must find away to exit the forest. *The East Australian Current - You'll be on Crush, the 150-year old sea turtle. Dory likes to play a little game, so you must find and race against her. *The Ocean - You'll be warned by a krill, because the whale is going to eat the group. You must escape from it and you'll be sucked in. *Sewers - You'll be lost in the sewers with several crabs. You must find a way to break the fishing net later in the final level. Items *Bubbles - It traps an enemy, but it'll pop in three seconds. *Bubble Trail - If you swim into it, it'll form into a bubble. *Krill - These will protect you from being hit. *Luxo Ball - If you find it, you must bounce it to use it. *Pebbles - If you find all of them in a level, you get a bonus item. *Sea Anemone - This will make Marlin and Nemo invincible for ten seconds. *Shell - This only gives you points. *Sea Stars - If you complete a side quest, you'll get it to unlock bonus levels. Rings *Blue Rings - These are only for the Luxo Ball. *Red Rings - It's rare to find it and doesn't disappear. *Shell Rings - If you swim to it, you can collect all shells at once. *Speed Rings - If you swim to it, you'll speed up. Enemies *Clams - These will try to snap you. They're common enemies in the game. *Eels - They'll shock you if you're too close to them. *Electric Eels - These will try to attack you when swimming to the boat in the third level. *Hermit Crabs - These will try to pinch you if it spots you. *Pufferfish - If you don't know Bloat yet in Level 3, these will bloat at you! *Sea Urchins - These will try to show their spines at you. *Spiny Sea Slugs - They're similar to Sea Urchins, but will float in the water. *Squishies - When in the bonus mini-game, they'll be a threat when you're bouncing. Differences between the movie and film *Coral, Marlin's wife strangely doesn't appear at all. *Angry fish try to attack Nemo when he's going to Dr. Sherman's boat. *Sheldon, Tad and Pearl try to tell Nemo to escape from Dr. Sherman in the movie, while in the movie, they scream and Mr. Ray tells them to get under him. *Nigel doesn't appear at all. *Darla strangely doesn't appear at all. *The riot at Philip Sherman's office is omitted. Category:2003 video games Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:THQ games Category:Yuke's games Category:Vicarious Visions games Category:Pixar games Category:Games published by THQ Category:Action-adventure games Category:Multiplatform games Category:Player's Choice games Category:Licensed games